Hidden Pasts
by Noncomment
Summary: Is a dream just a dream, or a vision of reality? T.K. and Matt would like to find out as they are burtaly ripped away from their family , loses thier memory and wake up to a creul enviorment that has no place for one with a hidden past. (midival Takari)
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Pasts  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is unfortunately not mine and in a product of Bandi  
  
and sunrise.¨(or something to that effect)  
  
  
  
"Your it" singed Kari, running from her best friend T.K. , " not for long", came his replied chasing after her. The young prince caught her and spun her around to face him. "Guess what", he said smiling sweetly. "What", the young princess automatically answered , the wind blowing her shoulder length chestnut hair. He pulled , from behind his back a flower and gave it to her, it's pink insides decorated by the yellow on the delicate edges. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek , than ran to her waiting brother . She glanced back, and the little prince waved and went to go find his older brother in the evening light.  
  
"What's love Yamatto", T.K. asked his older brother. He rarely if ever called his older brother by his full name, but this time it felt like it was more appropriate. The older brother shrugged, " I guess it's when someone's happiness is more important than your own"  
  
" does that mean you love princess Mimi?"  
  
"no," Matt blushed, but T.K. knew him well enough. " Your lying"  
  
He got back no response.  
  
"Well I guess I know what it is", T.K. sighed. "How can you understand it, your only eight", Matt scolded. "But I do know", claimed the younger brother with egerness in his eyes. " I love you, I love Mom and dad and I love my friends to".  
  
"Like princess Hikari".  
  
It was now his younger brothers turn to blush.  
  
"Well you love your best friend Tai, don't you Matt".  
  
"Well I guess you could put it that way", Matt grumbled fighting a small feeling of defeat. But he knew more , much , much more. He could see it in his younger brothers eyes that he truly loved princess Hikari, even at that young age. Just as he loved Princess Mimi. He smiled as he reflected on the joyful memories of the day they had just lived and hoped there would be more like it. It was really to bad that the possibility's of that were almost, wait , there were no possibility's of that, it the near future.  
  
" I love you Matt", the younger prince said to his older brother before falling asleep. "Love you to little Bro", Matt smiled then fell asleep. Tonight was a night of good dreams. "Goodnight", he whispered to the stars.  
  
************  
  
"Wake up sons , wake up now," a strong voice whispered urgently insisting on waking up the sleeping princes. But for Takeru there was no need. He was already woken by the sounds of clashing metals, screaming women, and painful deaths.  
  
" Grampa" Matt said groggily awakening from his sleep only to hide in the sheets again from the terrifying screams. "Shh", silenced the old king. His years of experience had not failed him. He knew his son and his sons wife were being murdered at the moment, but he needed to protect the most important people in the castle, his two grandsons. Even if it meant painful choices.  
  
He quickly got the two boys dressed, slipping on their royal rings on each boys fingers, and rushed them through the secret passageway hidden beneath their beds.  
  
The old king ran with the princes, only pausing once and a while to catch his breath, but still aware of the men witched still perused after them in hopes of claiming there lives. He paused at the end of his tunnel, the door, although the secret door needed a key, which was what everyone called a ring, but a sole key for the purposes of the royal family. He swiftly lifted Yamatto's hand to fit the ring in the desired position. The key worked and the door flung open. He rushed outside the door closing just as quickly as it opened. The soldiers must not find them , was all that was on the old kings mind . There was still a need to run.  
  
He was being pulled away from the castle, from the only home he knew. He couldn't find Mommy or Daddy , but when he saw the castle burst into flames he knew the answer.  
  
The crowed of soldiers were scattered around the castle trying to save their beloved king. The towns people were in complete kayos , running in every direction with there little possessions , screaming and crying in there panicked state . An every man for himself frenzy. prepared for such an attack, year of living in peace made most oblivious to the horrors of war.  
  
In the large panic it was hard to see were one was going, maybe this is why none of the royal family saw the large man running towards them. Anyhow, not looking where he was going, T.k. became a victim as he was wickedly knocked on the ground .What was true was the kingdom was not noticed as the man continued his frantic run. He felt his small hand slip from his grandfathers. Gasping , he made attempt to stand only to be knocked down again by the same fear stricken towns people. Again this process repeated, only this time he didn't get up, the darkness claimed him first.  
  
"T.k", screamed his Matt, his younger brother just turned invisible, here one second gone the next, lost in the running panicking towns people, trying to make there escape. He wanted his younger brother, and he wanted him now. But you can't get everything you want even if your a prince. However his grandfather would not stop , no matter how much he pleaded, struggled , begged or cried, even reminded the old king that they were leaving his younger brother. That still did not mean he gave up though. He still yelled out for his younger brother.  
  
" Your cries are in vain, we lost him", said the older prince. The old king sadly comforted. The eldest prince , probably the only prince, thanks to his carelessness of losing his eldest grandsons younger brother.  
  
"No I have not lost him" said the remaining prince, his voice strong and determined. He could only bring up a small smile, due to his limited supply of happiness. "One thing T.k's has taught me is how is it possible to true lose hope." 


	2. Mandatory Pain

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine,  
  
please see previous page for more information.  
  
Hidden Pasts  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Mandatory Pain  
  
  
  
(THE PRESENT)  
  
T.k woke up breathing heavily, again he was plagued by that dream. To him it was a dream because his nightmares were much , much worse. He knew the dream off by heart now, every word spoken , every color displayed , every detail etched . It was this same dream witch plagued him for the last four years. When he was younger he remembered being afraid to sleep, frightened to face the dream, scared to hear the older boy scream his name in ear piercing cries.  
  
As usual he needed fresh air , he always needed fresh air when he woke up. The time never did matter, as long as he could feel the cool breeze wash his dream away, to remind him that surely life does go on. He quietly raised himself out of bed, careful not to wake the other sleeping boys. T.k quickly began to sneak down the winding staircase. Once at the landing he slipped through the great wood door, praying that they wouldn't creek. They didn't, not his time anyway. He began to run to the source of his comfort, the garden. The memories came flooding back they always did. And at each instant they always began at the same place.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
(THE PAST)  
  
"Your finally awake", the lady sighed, letting out a small breath of relief she'd been holding for the past week. "You fell hard little boy do you remember anything", she asked, in her most soothing voice. The voice she used when she was caring for one of her eleven children. "My name is T.k.", he said weakly, before his eyes fluttered closed again.  
  
  
  
"Judah, do you remember exactly were we found him", she asked again patiently. "By a town well mother", answered one of her elder sons. "Oh the poor little child, probably another victim of that awful war". She sighed. It was a pity the greedy king Motomiya wanted to conquer all the lands for himself. To gain all the power possible, this kingdom was another example. Once ruled by a kind and just ruler , who through the years aided all those who were in need. Through him the kingdom was prosperous and happy. However his rein was ended as well as the happiness, the same could be said for the peace.  
  
It was rumored among the towns that the kings two sons did however escape, but were hidden. Others said the escaped only briefly then were killed. It was not known witch ones were the ones to believe, so the people of the two joint kingdoms made there assumptions according to there situations.  
  
As all these things were reviewed in the mothers head, she couldn't help but notice something strange about the boy she found by the well , the one she found with a strange s ring of unknown significance, solid gold she added, something's were just puzzling.  
  
(LESS THAN THREE MONTH'S LATER)  
  
"Judah and Benjamin may you please take T.k. to school, this will be his first day, I would like you to ensure it's a good one."  
  
"Yes mother," the two boys simultaneously said in sync. Although this was secretly practiced throughout the household, their mother would never know. They each took hold of the new addition to there families hand and marched him through the door for the benefit of their mother sight only. As soon as they turned the bend they were free to display their bitter emotions.  
  
"Kid , if you don't hurry up your going to make us late", Judah exclaimed yanking T.k's arm forcefully to ensure it would be extremely painful . He heard the child hiss and double up his step. "My name is T.K." he murmured. "Really", Benjamin inquired, "well it doesn't matter who you are now kid 'cause your mommy's not here to watch you, or is that your mommy?" Benjamin teased, glancing around the field and watching the kid become tense and still walk faster, if that was possible. " Careful if you walk that fast you might trip," his brother leered before proceeding to trip the small child. He joined his brother in laughter as the child tumbled and scraped his knee's and hands. "Ohh, are you bleeding," Benjamin cooed, "maybe if Mommy let the kid out of the house his skin wouldn't be so soft", he then told his brother, who laughed.  
  
"Can you guys please just pretend to be nice", came a small plea from the little boy there were terrorizing. "Keep on walking ," hissed Judah "your in no position to be making any sort of demands." He then pushed the kid forwards making him stumble. Now that his mom wasn't present this kid would get no more special treatment, he'd be treated the same as the rest of them. Or worse. "Get moving", he yelled "were almost there".  
  
As the approached the small shaggy school house , the two brothers proposed to make the small boys experience as "memorable" as possible.  
  
T.k received the same treatment if not worse, on his way back home. Not to mention the burden of the classmates for some suspicious reasons not liking him, and the teacher truly loathing him. The insults they jabbed at him were painful, but he learned the hard way if he commented it would ultimately result to more pain. He tried to keep ahead of his "brothers", to avoid any more pain. Although it was truly unavoidable . Better an ounce of prevention than a pound of cure. He felt his feet come up from under him, 'yea' he thought without enthusiasm, again. "Since your so smart, you can find your own way home", Judah the voice belonged to the one and only. He heard him and his brother race ahead. 'Yea', he thought again getting up, 'it would be fun to walk all by himself with no one to threaten him, if he knew the way home. "Great", he said to particularly no one as he pressed on ahead. "The joy's never end." Why did they insist on being so mean, he was only nine, and it wasn't like he did anything to them. Pasts the fields he concluded, he remembered passing by a field than cutting through a field. But wait were did going through a forest come in. There was passing by a forest. Not…through….a forest. What had to be an hour passed by, than what had to be two others did the same. It was strange to him , he only remembered it taking half an hour to forty-five minutes walking home . 'Wait , I remember that rock' he thought happily to himself, that looks like the rock Benjamin shoved……he decided that maybe he would think about it. He rushed the rest of the way home even through it was now dark. He did stumble every now and then, but at least it was progress. Blessed progress.  
  
As he reached his small house, he sighed relief. As he got closer he realized his 'mom' was waiting for him. He increased his pace out of relief. As he got closer he realized she was not happy, she looked , well the only word for it was pissed , Royally pissed. Well he couldn't hide now , he'd find out why sooner or later. Maybe she wasn't mad at him , she was mad at his brothers for ditching him.  
  
"Get in her now, young man," she yelled once he was in hearing distance, "why on earth would you run away from Judah and Benjamin just to get them in trouble". 


	3. Stronghold

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
It is a product of Bandi and the other company?  
  
(sorry about that)  
  
  
  
Hidden Pasts Chapter two  
  
Stronghold  
  
  
  
"In the barn now" commanded Matt's grandfather. He quickly ushered Matt in the barn without any hesitation, and motioned him to head towards the hay. Thus Matt's grandfather proceeded to hide his remaining grandson and himself, ensuring that none of there body parts were visible. When finally sure his assumed project was a success he quickly told the prince not to breathe another word, in spite of any situation.  
  
Matt felt his heart gradually begin to beat again, there was so much loss in this one night. His grandfather was a painful reminder of his father, and the thought there was nothing he could do to help, or prevent what happened to his father pained him all the more. Life wasn't fair, and it wasn't fair that life wasn't fair.  
  
"Lets check in here", Matt heard a gruff voice from outside the shabby barn yelled over the confusion. The young prince trembled without movement as he heard the door burst open. He did have a quick after thought 'why didn't the door brake'.  
  
"Search it", another more commanding voice ordered. "The prince could be anywhere". Now Matt was shivering.  
  
+ + +  
  
King Kamaiya sent him, and he made his men ride like they were racing the wind. Due to the extremely short notice he was now the man in charge, not that he minded. It was , that the situation of leadership was new and to say the least , slightly uncomfortable. He realized that time was against them. They had to reach there destination set before them.  
  
The rain stung his face as he pressed forward, although it was slightly painful it was also a relief. The attacking army would have much more trouble burning things to the ground. As he reached closer, from the sounds of the cities he could tell it was already to late, from the sounds of opposing metals right down to the very last scream. There was no need to make assumptions, the two joint kingdoms were lost and were now in the hands of another. His horse no longer could continue and he immediately headed for the nearest shelter, witch appeared to be an old barn.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Excuse me but what are you doing in my barn", a man Matt knew as his grandfather demanded of the soldiers. This idea was wrought upon the skills one needed to be learnt as royalty. Matt however was still afraid. "It's the kings barn now", the solider with the gruff voice corrected. It also seemed to appear as this man was the leader if not, one with very high position. "The two kingdoms now belong to the king, the new king". Matt peaked out from the hay to see his father give the soldiers a dirty glare, then let his face relax. Apparently resistance was not an option. All this time Matt could feel the rats scurrying through , piercing there beady eyes into his back. He hated rats. Correction, he loathed rats, especially these ones with evil red eyes, and scrawny malnourished bony bodies. As they scurried around he noticed they looked bloodthirsty, bloodthirsty like the soldiers. He felt sharp claws dig into his delicate skin. He ignored it. It was a life and death situation. He knew even a slight movement could possibly give them away, and cause death for himself and his grandfather. But unfortunately he could not hold back the trembling, and the shivering , for some reason he felt cold, really cold.  
  
Another shiver ran through his body, why did that rat refuse to leave him alone. Couldn't it just go away and bother one of the soldiers, common , he wasn't that special. What did he ever do to them, he even threw some of his food out, see rat service.  
  
'Wait' isn't that the arm I scratched running through the secret passage'. 'Yes', his mind screamed. His thought began to jumble 'Bloodthirsty rats……, arm bleeding……,rats like the taste of blood………, arm bleeding. Suddenly he jumped suddenly and let out a whimper as the rat sunk its sharp teeth into the same arm he scratched.  
  
BIG MISTAKE !!!  
  
"What's in the hay old man," one of the soldiers questioned immediately. "minerals , protein and whatever else is found in wheat, Nothing," Matts grandfather answered well, almost immediately. "Then allow me to check it", the soldier persisted. "That is not necessary"  
  
"Then you are lying", another soldier concluded, "surely if there was really nothing in the hay, you'd let us check it, because you would have nothing to hide." It was most likely one of the smarter soldiers who knew logic. "Well I didn't ask you did I", the supposed farmer said coldly. "your impute is not appreciated."  
  
"I sense some negative feelings in here", the captain said calmly. The captain always being in a position of power never had the need to feel anxiety. "How about we search the hay now", the captain commanded only to be stopped by the farmer who sternly told him that he should not.  
  
Unknown to the old man it was something in his voice that gave him away to the captain, whether it was his strong commanding voice or how he spoke in proper English is still to be determined.  
  
"Ignore the old man", he commanded his soldiers. Matt heard the captain let out an audible sigh. "We have no time to waist on this pathetic soul."  
  
Shaking his head with mock pity, he continued, "I guess we will have to restrain him".  
  
"That's not necessary", Matt heard his grandfather desperately say.  
  
The young prince had never been so frightened in all his life. He briefly checked his new wound, the blood flowed freely. It wasn't horribly bad, but painful, not as painful as the fear, however.  
  
He once again peaked through the hay and saw three men grab his grandfather. His Grandfather still struggled, even though it was well known that his struggle was pointless.  
  
"Search the hay", he heard the wicked voice of the captain command. Later Matt knew this voice would haunt him. "No", the captain suddenly said changing his mind, stopping all the men in there tracks. An evil smile flickered across his face, and the evil continued upwards and flashed across his eye's.  
  
"Lets burn it" then he added with a little more thought, "burning is much more amusing". 


	4. The great Oak

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
It is a product of Bandi and the other company?  
  
(sorry about that)  
  
  
  
Hidden Pasts chapter Three  
  
The great Oak  
  
  
  
As soon as T.k. came within arms length, he felt himself being roughly ceased and being dragged away from the house. He was dragged all the way under an great Oak tree, that later he would come to resent. " Why would you do such a thing to your brothers", his 'mother' asked angrily. " Forcing them to look for you. Honestly your selfishness is astounding. They come home worried while you were off frolicking in the meadows without a care in the world."  
  
"But I didn't do……", T.k. began and was soon cut off.  
  
"No matter how much excuses you make, I assure you young man , you will not get away with this."  
  
She brought the whip down on him hard. It wasn't until then he found out it was leather. She brought the whip on him again, this time he had to bite his lip from screaming. That still didn't stop the tears as she repeated the process over and over again. His 'mother' seemed to get new energy as the tears increased. T.k. lost count after ten. He silently vowed that this would be the last time he shed tears again. Then and there he promised himself he would never cry, and he intended to keep that promise. His 'mother' finished what she started by the time the boy was done making an oath to himself. Silently he followed his mother in the march towards the house, quickly wiping away his tears. It would be the last time he would have to do that again.  
  
  
  
The next morning started off different as T.k. woke up an hour earlier than everyone else. And as everyone got up, T.k. was prepared to leave. The mistakes of the past would not happen again. He did note that he had to wait on Judah and Benjamin, and hid an unconscious smirk when he saw the very two who morning after morning blamed him about their imaginary lateness rush about there morning duties. As they pushed past him forcibly, he would smile at them adding to their agitation. He was positive they didn't hate him, but then again he was positive they didn't like him either. If he knew what his "brothers" had in store for him, he would of restated his thought.  
  
+ + +  
  
T.k. found himself intently walking out of the house behind his two older "brothers." Yesterday he had such a wonderful first day of school. Filled with hate, bitterness, confusion , and the ultimate end result pain! And now he was set for another well rather…….interesting day.  
  
They walked in silence. Well ,when they could still be seen anyway. T.k. knew as soon as they came around the bend, out of sight hell would follow. If T.k. wasn't physic he sure could predict with talent. Because as soon as they turned the corner, rounded the bend and were neatly out of sight , Judah and Benjamin took their opportunity and immediately pounced on him verbally.  
  
" Why didn't you wake us up", Judah hissed, "just thinking of yourself weren't you".  
  
"Look what you did you little whore," Benjamin added in, " mom yelled at us for waking up late and gave us some more chores".  
  
T.k. began to slow down and think of a strategic way he could escape from this situation with no cut or bruises. The small boy knew that this could get nasty, fast. What if he……  
  
A fist came flying at T.k. and before he had a chance to react, it was already in his face. The impact sent him sprawling on the ground. "That will teach you, slut". It was Judah who hit him. Of the two brothers it was Judah who hated him more, that was common knowledge. The two boys then walked briskly ahead and left T.k. to deal with the throbbing around his eye. He knew there was a good chance that they gave him a black eye. He sighed, the blond already knew it was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
"Your late", was the first thing T.k. heard as he entered the schools door. The school was a one room building with a furnace in the back to heat it if the weather did get cold. "Remain at the door , I will deal with you later." The teacher concluded. As promised, a mere five minutes later, the teacher took the boy outside. "Why are you late", was the first thing he asked. " My brothers they….." "Don't you ever try to blame someone else for your faults, young man", the teacher yelled. " You do know that I punish students for being late." He added thoughtfully. "Yes sir", came a feeble reply from the student. "Good"!  
  
The whip stung, T.k. contemplated as he sat down in the class room. " The war was fought in the plains of blah blah blah, blah blah , blah blah blah." T.k. found it hard to concentrate on the teacher. A) he found it hard to concentrate. b) this was the same teacher, who time before just beat him. c) This teacher was pathetically boring.  
  
So the young boy as tired as he was , fell asleep.  
  
All to soon the teachers attention was suddenly brought upon the young boy sleeping. " Brownings", the teachers voice boomed over him, pronouncing the family name he was given with force. T.k. sat up suddenly and blinked immediately wishing he was anywhere else but here. The teacher opened his mouth and continued, "since you found obvious interest in the lesson it would be only right of me to let you take over". Laughter was heard over the class room as everyone knew that the book was in Latin, a language only the teacher knew how to read. " Yes sir", T.k. stood up and said bravely.  
  
Taking the book from the teachers hands T.k. began to read like he was reading it all his life. Of course the boy had no idea where he learned to do such and assumed everyone in the classroom knew how to read like such too. As he finished the page and handed the book back to the teacher, silence covered the class room like a woolen knitted blanket covers a feather quilted bed. Confused the young boy looked around him questionably.  
  
"Where did you learn to read like that?", the teacher asked gruffly, obviously feeling ashamed that a student proved him wrong, especially one he punished that day. T.k. gave a small shrug. " I don't know", T.k. answered meekly. The teacher was beginning to scare him, not that the teacher hadn't scared him already. "Don't lie to me boy", the teacher hissed. First this student comes in late, then sleeps in his class, and then tries to make a fool out of him. This student wasn't going to get away with all of this in a day. " Then pray tell me why can't your brothers…..", the teacher let his eyes wonder to where Judah and Benjamin where seated, then resumed talking. " Read as well as you can morever read in Latin." Subconsciously all eyes glanced at T.k.'s 'brothers' and then rested on him. The boy shrugged again. This wasn't suppose to happen, thought the boy, wondering if this ability had anything to do with the dreams he had every night.  
  
Defeated, the teacher walked to the front of the class room and continued the class , making a mental note to avoid the blond at all costs.  
  
Class finally ended and T.k. rushed outside. The faster he left , the more time he had to get away from his brothers. But it seemed like they had other plans for him. The young boy was quickly tackled from behind. When T.k. got up he found himself in a circle of boys and the odd girl, as it wasn't common for girls to go to school.  
  
Of course the leader was Judah. He tried to push past them, but they resisted.  
  
"Can you please explain to us why we have so much homework". "I… I…",T.k stammered, then with determination stated that he wanted to go home. "We can't allow that," countered Judah. "We feel that you didn't learn a good enough lesson this morning so we have decided to teach it to you." " And who appointed you to do that" said the young boy bravely. "Does it matter?", his older 'brother' asked. "Where wasting time", came a reply from someone else in the circle. That seemed to be the cue, because as soon as that was said, hell broke lose and the other children seemed lost in inflicting any kind of pain possible. Kicking punching, scratching, throwing rocks ,dirt and anything else that may be harmful. The didn't stop till they heard the teacher coming and only then did they split up and run in every direction leaving the small blond on the ground in evident pain.  
  
The teacher must of had a lot against the blond as he ignore what he saw and continued on his way leaving T.k. to get home by himself. It took longer than usual as T.k. had to limp home and rest every now and then to nurse his injuries.  
  
The sun had set in the west by the time T.k. got home. Or what he had grown accustomed to call home anyway. As predicted his 'mother' was waiting for him. This time she didn't wait for him to approach her, she walked briskly up to him, ceased him and began to drag him over to a rather familiar tree. The great oak. 


	5. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
It is a product of Bandi and the other company?  
  
(sorry about that)  
  
Hidden Pasts Chapter Four  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
  
  
Matt wanted to scream, scream, and then scream some more. As a soldier approached the hay with a torch, all that escaped his lips was a silent whimper. The thoughts crossed his mind, should he run or stay where he was put ? Run and die, or stay and die anyway ? Not much of a choice. He choose to stay like his grandfather told him, his grandfather would save him, he thought. Every once and a while you have to take a leap of faith. He tried to be obedient, most of the time, but his father always said he was rebellious. "Please don't do this", Matt's grandfather pleaded. "If you do this barn will burn down, and you might be trapped inside, consider the possibilities".  
  
"All the funner", the captain stated gleefully. The soldier was still advancing with the torch at a steady pace. Matt never noticed the colors a flame before, but they looked evil, and increasingly so. The wicked flame cast a wicked shadow over the wooden wall. The soldier was close enough that Matt could see his face now, bloodthirsty , just like the scrawny rat. But this time there would not be any blood left from him, just ashes. The soldier didn't hesitate to do what was assigned as he began to lower the torch to the hay.  
  
Then something new caught Matt's attention, he saw a sudden burst of movement from his grandfather. With in human strength he escaped his captors. The young blond didn't have time to think before he realized that the soldier with the torch never made it. That didn't stop the fire tough, although it didn't reach the hay, it did however ignite the dead soldiers body. It was only a matter of time before the flame spread. Immediately the soldiers began to advance on Matt's grandfather, who seemed to pull the sword out of no where. But in reality it was hidden under his outer garments. Then one by one his grandfather began to kill each soldier with excellent skill and effort Matt had never seen before and didn't know existed. His grandfather was a sword master, this was new. And then there was only five soldiers with the commander.  
  
No one saw the arrow save the captain, and the arrow man who shot it, till it pierced the old King in his right shoulder. It was a good shot considering the old King was right handed. But the arrow man should of known a move like that would of cost him his life, and it did. Then the commander seemed to have a plan. The old king in the middle of the barn wounded, they seemed to have a couple advantages. The commander issued four of his most skilled men to rush the old King at the same time, but more importantly on horses. No man could win this fight wounded, especially with the decrease in strength considering the arrow was poisoned.  
  
Suddenly Matt saw four men on horses charge his grandfather as if on cue. Matt let out a cry as he saw his grandfather shudder, then be brutally chopped down by the four men, not before taking two of the four with him and wounding at least one more. Matt forgot all danger as he left his hiding place and ran to his grandfathers side. "It was all my fault," the young child whispered over and over in a constant litany. For his grandfather this was not the time for that he had something of high importance to say.  
  
"make me a promise," he rasped. He would tell his grandson this even if it was with his final breath. "Make me a promise", his grandfather rasped. "Promise me you will regain the kingdom and find your brother." Matt nodded in agreement. "And Matt, remember , Ishidans always keep their promises". The old king shuddered. "No don't die", Matt pleaded in a whisper. "But it's my time, your parents and I love you Matt. Look deep into your heart to find the answer to all your questions. All that is devised by the human mind can be solved. The rings…..". He shuttered again, and let out what was to be known as his last breath. With that , one of the last Ishidan bloodlines perished.  
  
"Aww, how touching", the soldiers captain said cruelly. To Matt what seemed like a couple minutes was literally a few fleeting moments. " Now listen boy," the captain commanded turning his attention suddenly on Matt. "If you don't want to end up like your grandfather, or that's what I believed you called him anyway. How about you tell me his last words." Unknown to Matt, the captain was the only person alive at that moment in the barn that knew Matt's true identity. " Never", Matt whispered, he would not betray his grandfather. What he heard was for his ears and his ears alone.  
  
"Your suicidal, aren't you?"  
  
"I'll will never tell you", Matt yelled. He subconsciously clenched his fists. Now he was angry, angry enough to do something stupid. He picked up his grandfathers sword, and walked towards the captain. Surprisingly, none of the other soldiers made any attempt to stop him, well none of them did after their captain commanded them not to anyway.  
  
" I want the pleasure of killing this boy", confirmed the captain, answering any unanswered questions.  
  
+ + +  
  
  
  
He crept into the barn and quickly saw what was going on. Why would this leader want to kill a boy. Then glancing at the sword the boy was carrying it dawned on him, this wasn't a boy, this was a prince. The captain planning the assignation of the boy had yet to see him. he had an excellent advantage from behind. If the captain was more aware it would of spared him his life, or bought more time on it anyway. He would of killed the captain on the spot if it wasn't for the boy, or prince he should say. At this moment he realized he and the captain were the only ones that knew who this boy really was, and for the safety of the boy, he intended to keep it that way. The prince glanced at him, then back to his destination without giving the centurions position away. Skill, that was the only word for it. The boy had potential.  
  
"Eliab sir, what is our next move?", a high ranking soldier whispered to him. "Get the boy," he whispered forcibly to his men. Right now the boy was his main priority. As the boy took another step, Eliabs men took the element of surprise, rushed in, cut two men down on their way to the boy. Snatching the boy, his men cut down two more men on their way back through. Strangely although, the captain seemingly disappeared. Unfortunately the most important person disappeared. As Eliab and his soldiers marched out of the barn and through the night, hosting a kicking screaming and fighting prince, the all felt the heavy weight in their hearts as they witnessed the fall of a great city.  
  
+ + +  
  
  
  
Eliab, or so the knight called himself, took the lad home. Well to be more specific, to his home. It was a long ride to that particular place. It evenly took about seven days riding non stop, and even that was under estimating. So in reality it took two and a half to three weeks, especially with his new burden he had placed upon himself. Upon himself he had placed the responsibility of raising this child ,some one had to do it. He had always wanted to train some one. Eliab had always wished there would be some one he could past his skills and his secrets to. When that someone came along, why would he pass up the opportunity.  
  
When the child had woken up briefly in the last couple of days, Eliab had been made note that this boy couldn't remember his heritage. He could remember his past, his family , and everything that effected his life up to a certain point. The boy couldn't remember his social status. He could tell you if his family was rich or poor, peasant or noble, and that gave Eliab an advantage. It took time to get the boy to trust him, not much time though, but it still took time. It was interesting to watch what effected the boy most when he spoke. It was his brother that seemed to be the most important person in his life. But then again, the boy lost his brother and after a child saw what this one did, hope was not a very popular thing. So in short, the boy believed that his brother was dead. Eliab did however see a huge potential in this boy, and planned to use every drop of it. 


	6. Falling Down

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
It is a product of Bandi and the other company?  
  
(sorry about that)  
  
Hidden Pasts Chapter Five  
  
Falling down  
  
  
  
That night, she was a bit more vulgar than usual. T.K. suspected it was because Judah and Benjamin had told her some long extensive tale, that probably only had one truth in it. He did go to school!  
  
The days rolled by as expected. Everyday was a long horror day filled with nightmares. It seemed strange how intensively creative his two ' brothers' were. They could come up with a new tale every day, of why he should get in trouble. And get into trouble he did. He was accustomed now with his daily visits to the Oak tree, although he still could never find out what he did. He now performed all the chores as well. By the time the boy was finished a days work he would collapse on the bed, more tired than hungry, seeming that Benjamin now enjoyed 'repossessing' his food, and there was virtually nothing he could do about it.  
  
So as usual it started out like another day. T.K. woke up before anyone else and did the morning portion of his chores, then waited for everyone to wake. This morning, Judah and Benjamin looked rather smug. " Your going to have a lovely day today", Judah whispered as he passed the younger boy. " Me and Benjamin planned to make it special just for you, so it would be wise if you start showing some appreciation by doing our morning chores while we get dressed and eat." Judah spoke this at a command and when the boy furiously shook his head in rebellion, this just made Judah all the angrier.  
  
"Are you implying that your choosing to defy us", Benjamin suddenly hissed out of seemingly no where. Apparently the boys silence seemed to have an affect on the two brothers.  
  
T.K. on the other hand decided that keeping his silence would be wise at the moment. He had just woke at dawn to finish the greater half of the chores that where suspiciously his and now he was being commanded to do more. Getting frustrated, Judah punched the blond in his chest sending him stumbling back. Unfortunately he failed to see his mother who had just began to observe this incident.  
  
" Judah".  
  
Judah's head whipped around at the sound of his name, at the same time his eyes widened when he saw his mother, who was now sternly looking at him. " I was just…um….enforcing discipline". The frightened boy stuttered, in an attempt to cover his sin. But his mother would not be fooled, by something such as that anyway. T.K. noted that of all the people Judah was only afraid of his mother, as was evident now.  
  
T.K. internally winced when he saw the glare that Judah was receiving, if only looks could kill….  
  
" Do to your unruly behaviour I guess I will have to double your chores for the next week", she stated simply, then briskly walked away to perform her own tasks. As soon as she left Judah gave T.K. a look that could only be described as pure hatred. " Don't worry", the angry boy whispered to T.K. as he left, "we still have that lovely day planned for you, but by the looks of things we may have to change your lovely day into something wonderful". By the looks of it Judah seemed to considerately cheer up when he remembered his plan. The two then made their exit, Judah brushing forcefully past him and Benjamin favouring him with a punch of his own. Thus causing T.K. to stumble back and land as a heap on the ground.  
  
As the boys set off for school Judah and Benjamin's mood seemed to change drastically. They seemed almost to happy. This as much as he was resentful to admit it , frightened T.K.  
  
As soon as they rounded the bend and were safely out of sight, safely out of sight for Judah and Benjamin anyway, he was roughly ceased. It wasn't fare, the young boy thought to himself as he struggled, why did their 'mother' insist that they had to leave the house together. The young boy continued to struggle viciously giving the captors astounding difficulty as they tried to proceed with whatever they were trying to proceed with. " Stop it now", Benjamin yelled as he was kicked in his shin and chest repeated times. "Don't worry," his brother suddenly told Benjamin, revealing a pocket-knife suddenly, he nodded then stated simply. "I plan ahead."  
  
T.K. was going to continue struggling when he felt something cold and metal press against his throat. He didn't have to think twice to know it was a pocket-knife. Suddenly things seemed to get a lot more serious. Since he lived here he was not once threatened with his life till now, and he had a sinking feeling whatever damage these two boys wished to perform, they wanted him to remember it.  
  
" Make a sound and it will be your last", Judah stated with a cocky grin, enough to make anyone afraid.  
  
" Don't you think your taking this a bit to far?" Benjamin asked nervously.  
  
" I think, you should stop being a wimp and help me", Judah stated. The main reason T.K. suspected Benjamin listened to Judah was age. Judah at the most was a year older than Benjamin. And it showed with Judah's commanding ability.  
  
" Now march foreword", Judah commanded T.K. The young boy had absolutely no choice but to obey and do what he was told. Unknown to them, T.K. considered suicide. It wasn't hard really. All he had to do was create a sudden movement sharp enough to startle Judah into slicing his throat. It wasn't as though he had much to live for, and the future didn't seem very bright at the moment. What did he honestly have to lose ? It wasn't like he would actually be killing himself, Judah would kill him.  
  
T.K. was just about to pretend to stumble when a thought interrupted his plans, what of his dreams, if he did that, he would never know the past, who he was before this ? The captive boy decided he had something to live for , even if this something was very vague and delusional. He continued to march were he was being led. He decided to attempt to survive what his 'brothers' were putting him through. Of course if he died his decision to live would be almost pointless, and then there would be no point. 'It's funny,' he thought to himself, 'all this and I'm not even nervous'. He began to take note of were he was being led, he never knew it could be vital to his survival. T.K. was being marched up an mountain or something of the sort. The ground made a distinct rise and in the distance he could see and end to it. 'Oh God, their going to throw me off the cliff', T.K. thought in a panic. A wave of fear swept through the boy in captive. 'Don't struggle, don't struggle', he had to constantly remind himself. As they began to approach the cliff, Judah began to tell a story. " Have you ever heard the story of Joseph and his dream coat, you know the one who had all the dreams to be something great. Well anyway, his brothers never appreciated his attitude and decided to teach him a lesson. They threw him in a pit, or a really deep well witch ever. He survived……..probably learned his lesson too."  
  
T.K. never knew why Judah and Benjamin hated him, but he started to piece the puzzle together. They knew something about his future, that probably had a relation to the past. He was tempted to ask them, or beg them or whatever it took, to get them to tell him what they figured out. But then again he was talking about Judah and Benjamin here, and if they figured it out, it must not of been that hard. Then again what if he said something when he was dreaming that Judah and Benjamin heard, and it was the key of his past. That there was another strong possibility.  
  
" Sounds familiar Hugh". Judah concluded. So they didn't want to kill me, T.K. thought doing his own conclusions. Relief spread through his body, but not much, as they finally approach the end of there small journey they reached a gorge. By not much he meant falling down there looked absolutely painful.  
  
" I hope you learn your lesson," Judah said as he prepared to push the boy off the cliff, "hey, it will have to do, I couldn't find a well." T.K. felt a hand on his back, ready to push him to his painful endeavour.  
  
" Wait", Benjamin cried out, "are you sure this is wise".  
  
"What, are you afraid now, I knew you didn't have the guts."  
  
When Judah said that he turned to look at Benjamin, that was a big mistake . T.K. didn't feel like he needed to stay and with Judah being distracted he could make a quick move.  
  
T.K. suddenly moved back and to the side, startling Judah who lost hold of the knife, witch went flying. Judah being startled suddenly lost footing and began to fall down the cliff he intended to push T.K. down. And Benjamin was sent sprawling down the hill. Everything for T.K. went in slow motion. He found himself on the ground facing upwards with a knife falling directly towards his heart. 


	7. Stolen Memories

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
It belongs to some big rich umm.. company.  
  
Hidden Pasts Chapter six  
  
Stolen Memories  
  
  
  
*Months later*  
  
  
  
As usual Matt watched the town, so much transpired there. Eliab had never let him in the town, much less talk to people. According to his rules , that was forbidden. One day he knew he was going to go their any way , and this was the day. There was no way Eliab could watch him all the time, just most the time. And today was the elected day he decided that Eliab wasn't watching him. Besides he had even heard his uncle say that he was going to take care of some business that day. Uncle, that's what Eliab had told Matt he was. Strange though, they held almost no resemblance. The only visible resemblance Matt saw was that his "uncle" happened to have blue eyes.  
  
Matt walked down the twisting road that led to the town, he had in mind what time he was required to be back without his uncle noticing him. Therefore he walked quickly, time was limited.  
  
As Matt entered the town , he marveled at the people running to and from on their daily tasks. Why did Eliab tell him not to go to this place anyway, he saw nothing wrong with it. As he walked pass he tried to stay out of everybody's way, but that was difficult . As one person yelled at him to move one place, another told him to move again. But after a short while the boy began to get use to his surroundings. He saw stand keepers yelling that their food was better than their neighbors, he saw people haggling over the prices of the clothing. Children were running through the crowds playing, and women were standing in small circles gossiping, this made the town a very noisy place. It was noisier if you were in the market which was exactly where Matt was.  
  
And that's when Matt noticed the apples. The red delicious apples the fat vendor was selling. Surely he wouldn't notice if he was missing one, there was nothing wrong with borrowing. Well not exactly borrowing,….sharing. Yeah, he would be sharing the fat mans apples, he didn't need the any way.  
  
Creeping from behind, and dodging the towns peoples feet, Matt grabbed an apple and ran , praying no one had seen him. Sometimes God says no!  
  
"Stop thief", he heard the man yell, getting surprised gasped from the people. And that's when people started chasing him. At first it was just the stand keeper, that was until he yelled ten shekels for the one who caught him. But it didn't stop their ,the commotion got the several guards attention that happened to be in that area , so they were after him to. Matt ran down the street he did not know. Leaping over barrels and buckets and other things that happened to be in his way. At some point he collided into a watermelon stand, and now carried its sent. It became increasingly hard to dodge people, as he began to attract more attention. Matt's mind screamed, maybe he should try to give the apple back. Then he glanced behind him and changed his mind. It appeared like the people wanted him dead. That in itself was not the most comforting part as he glanced at their withdrawn swords. Matt saw an alley to his left that he quickly turned on without thinking. His lungs felt like they were going to explode and his legs felt like they were just about ready to fall off. All this for an apple, he thought grimily to himself. That's when he ran straight into a wall. Panic flowed through him as he realized he reached a dead end.  
  
'What a fitting way to die , either being beaten to death by crazy towns people, or being beaten almost to death then dragged to a jail cell were I spend all the rest of my life plotting to escape.'  
  
" Doesn't he look like the Ishidan prince", a skinny lady mumbled to herself unaware that the others around her heard and began to mumble in agreement. The stolen apple now was forgotten as the people began to recognize him as something he did not recognize himself as. Matt looked at them strange, as far as he knew, his family had died and he was now living with his uncle. Prince! Nnnnooooo! After much murmuring the towns people seemed to come to a decision , and before he knew it , he was roughly ceased and dragged in the direction of the castle. By now he was trembling, if he ever got out of this alive Eliab would kill him. Matt feverishly struggled but to no avail. All seemed pointless now, but his uncle did teach him giving up was for the weak.  
  
Suddenly the sound of pounding hooves could be heard, struggling Matt lifted up his head only to be picked up and dragged onto a horse. Matt began to struggle in his new captors grip , that was until the captor called his name and commanded him not to struggle. Matt then knew that that was his uncle, of all the people. From where Matt was held , he could see the images of his captors lessening. As soon as they were in a safe distance Matt was roughly thrown on the ground. Eliab looked to angry to speak, that was a bad thing. As soon as the boy stood up, he was slapped so viciously he reunited with the ground. Where , when he attempted to get up again, he was kicked. Needless to say, despite Matt's efforts to stand ,Eliab made it unpossible for a five minute span. Matt never did stand up on his own on the way home, after his uncle was finished with him he was dragged unto the horse again. They returned home at dusk.  
  
*  
  
It was night now, and since Matt couldn't sleep he went outside to train. Day after day Matt would mindlessly train to become the perfect soldier, master of the sword, the prince of assigns, king of thieves,(although from what happened today, he knew Eliab would mindlessly train him in that one) Matt was being drilled in every known aspect of weaponry. The process was painful and tiring, but Eliab continued to insist it was for his own good. From that day on Matt learned to hide his emotion, those made one weak was what Eliab told him. And just like when Eliab told him not to go to town , Eliab was most likely right. So Matt hid his feelings under an emotionless mask.  
  
Matt knew their was more about his life than he knew and one day, he promised himself he would find out.  
  
Most of his past remained hidden, that would soon become forgotten memories. And forgotten memories do come back to haunt you.  
  
Because…  
  
the next day Matt and Eliab moved. 


	8. Deeper and Down

Hidden Pasts Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
T.k lay frozen as he viewed the knifes rapid decent personally. 'Move, move, move,' his mind screamed constantly , so loudly it confused him. How ironic it would be if his cause of death was his own mind. Either way, if, and that was if he survived this, T.k. was going to have a really big headache. Strangely, the blue eyed boy wandered where he got all this time to think about his future when he was about to die now. T.k. blinked in realization when the thought came to his head as if repeated by some small forgotten voice, 'time appears to slow when you see your own demise'.  
  
The boy abruptly decided to follow his mind, throwing himself left, he allowed the knife to continue it's destined course to the ground. The knife grazed by his face, making it impossible to see where else the knife was heading. As he felt a sharp sting slide down his right arm, T.k. found out. The knife embedded itself in the ground ending it's dramatized journey.  
  
T.k. hissed as he stood up, clutching his right arm, he limped towards the cliff where he heard Judah vaguely calling for help. He took a mild note that he must of sprained his ankle in the fall. 'Why am I going to help someone who is my enemy,' was the thought the crossed his mind more than enough times. But then only time could tell the answer. When he reached the cliff he saw both of Judah's hands grasping the edge weakly. And with further observation , it could easily be told it was a long way down. Judah had not yet seen him as his calls were becoming more desperate.  
  
T.k. suddenly poked his head over the cliff so Judah could see him, and firmly grasped onto one of his arms. "Your going to actually help me", Judah said surprised. "Fully knowing that if you were in the position I was in at this moment I would walk away". T.k. ignored him and continued on with his task. "Judah, if you plan for me to help you, you have to help me help you". T.k. uttered getting slightly annoyed. "And why would I help you"? "Your not helping me your helping yourself ". "So what if I don't want to be helped?" Judah asked. "Then why did you call for help?", T.k. answered with a question. "And who said I was calling for your help" ? Judah replied back. T.k. sighed at the idioticy of it all. Then the boy felt a sudden epiphany, it had to be that Judah did not trust the blonde haired boy. This would have to change. In his most convincing voice T.k. cleared his throat and told his older 'brother' that he would have to give T.k. his other hand for him to be helped off the cliff. Judah's instant "go to hell" followed. "Please", T.k. begged. He didn't want to see another person die knowing he could stop it. T.k. saw Judah slowly take one of his hands off the cliff and T.k. quickly grabbed it. Now all he needed was Judah's other hand. 


	9. Deeper and Down II

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine,  
  
it is a product of Toei animation.  
  
Hidden Pasts  
  
the rest of Chapter Seven….  
  
(Don't ask)  
  
  
  
T.k. slowly reached out, beckoning for Judah's other hand, and that is when he felt the ground shift under him. The edge of the cliff is breaking, T.k. suddenly realized. 'Not now not now not now, he prayed. This meant he didn't have much time to pull Judah out of the cliff. "Common Judah, we don't have much time". Judah seemed slow in making his decision , as if he had all the time in the world, completely oblivious to the situation above. Meanwhile T.k. could feel himself running out of time as he felt the earth beneath him crumble more steadily.  
  
"Quick Judah there is almost no time", he yelled. "No time huh, and just what are you afraid of now", Judah said in a jeering voice. "Common", T.k. pleaded frantically. If the ground clasped and he was still on it both him and Judah would plunge head first into the blackness of the cliff. "Fine", sighed Judah as unenthusiastically as possible then causally stretched out his hand to T.k.  
  
T.k. then realized that Judah was standing on a small ledge only big enough to stand on. T.k. stretched out his hand to grasp Judah's when pieces of stone and dirt from the edge of the cliff went tumbling down into the abyss. "Oh my-" Judah said as he suddenly realized the situation. But Judah was soon distracted by the self destruction of the small ledge he was standing on , which was destructing at the same speed as the edge of the cliff. T.k. suddenly grabbed his other hand in a desperate attempt to pull him up. 'Not now not now not now, T.k's mind screamed as the struggle to save himself and Judah increased. Suddenly the piece of earth wedged itself free. "Nooooo", T.k. screamed as the earth suddenly took him and Judah with it. 


	10. The Fall

****

Hidden Pasts X

The Fall

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine! It belong to someone else. Someone rich and important! That is all!

T.k. blinked twice as the world suddenly came in view. The blue sky loomed directly above him. 'Peace', he thought silently , as all thoughts were. Death equals peace. Things soon became clearer, slowly however, and the clearer they became the more wrong he realized he was. T.k. suddenly felt a sharp jab in his side. Moaning weakly, he realized he wasn't dead. The jabbing , T.k. now realized was kicking, persisted.

"Get up, lazy idiot," he heard a voice yell. "Look where you got us now".  
'Judah', everything suddenly came back to him in a rush, causing him to wince. T.k. struggled to his feet unsteadily when it suddenly occurred to him to check his surroundings. Judah and him were on a small ledge that jutted out from the cliff . Looking up he realized they hadn't fell that far. The distance to the surface was about 7 times the size of him. 

"Could have been worse", he whispered to himself.

"Yeah", Judah smiled, "I could of pushed you!"

Patiently T.k. looked up to where they had fallen. The climb seemed impossible, there were no footholds nor rocks jutting forwards. 

"You know", Judah said cruelly in reference to the ledge. The same ledge which contained just enough room for both of them to stand on, and maybe one person more.

"If it wasn't for the fact you serve a better purpose alive, you wouldn't be".

T.k. repressed a shiver. It was people like that he tried to avoid.

T.k. stayed as far away from Judah as possible, he needed no reminder that Judah was the same one with the knife earlier.

"They'll be here soon enough", Judah continued. "To save **me**!"

The fall wasn't completely uneventful, it caused T.k. to remember something important. T.k. closed his eyes for a moment, the thoughts immediately began to flood his mind . Screaming , running, crying, and fear, such came back to him in flashes. He remembered someone with the same eyes as him only the eyes were more cold. He also remembered a pair of cinnamon brown eyes, beautiful cinnamon brown eyes.

By the time he finished remising it was dusk. Judah had stopped pacing hours ago, he now was sitting down playing with his knife.

It was kind of awkward, Judah wasn't really a quiet person. Actually it was quite unnerving.

" There coming", he would scoff every now and then. But each time the force behind it would get weaker. By late nightfall the fear was evident in Judah's eyes.

"Maybe they're taking so long because you're here", Judah grumbled.

The hours rolled on and each boy was tempted to sleep till they realized if they slept they would not be able to hear anyone came that way. Judah obviously was not ready to work as a team.

After this, time simply passed.

Then it seemed like morning.

"And then they fell down there", T.k. heard Benjamin shout.

Judah heard it too because he made immediate eye contact with T.k. then began to yell.

"Down here! Were- I'm down here".

"Judah", T.k. heard Judah's frightened mother's voice trickledown the cliff. Relief washed over him, soon he would be able to move around, able to do something without Judah's presence. A rope was thrown down, which Judah grabbed it first. The people above them slowly pulled him up.

T.k. had to wait another five minutes before the rope was thrown down to him. He grabbed the rope and slowly was pulled up as well.

When T.k. reached the surface the first thing he noticed beside the solid ground was the villagers angry stares.

" He told us what you did", their mother practically screamed.

It took T.k. two tries before his voice came out of his mouth.

"What did I do this time," he dared to ask.

"Don't play innocent with me!"

T.k. heard Judah's voice among the crowd.

"The idiot pushed me off the cliff," Judah pointed to where they previously were. "And then I grabbed him at the last moment and he fell with me," Judah smiled proudly.

"But then", he said suddenly, " I knew he was trying to kill me".

T.k. rolled his eyes. He knew somehow Judah was going to blame this all on him and the worse part was, Judah mother believed Judah.

"You are never", She pointed at him accusingly," living with us again". She took a deep breath and continued angrily, "Trying to kill my son is not one of the values we accept".

"But he-"

"I don't care", she continued screaming. T.k. was not surprised when he was cut off. It wasn't like he was allowed to speak in his defense before.

"Is this how you repay me? I took you in, fed you, gave you shelter? You can walk to the house yourself! Tomorrow morning I am taking you to the orphanage where you belonged in the first place".

She stalked angrily away, the rest of the people with her. Judah lingered a bit, then showed T.k. his knife.

"Watch your back", he whispered. "If you died…no one would miss you!" Saying this, Judah walked quickly to catch up with the rest of the people. Upon meeting them he began to retell the exaggerated story. T.k. heard the haughtiness in Judah's voice fade in the distance.

T.k. made sure it took all day to reach the house he soon had to leave.


End file.
